Verrückt
Zombie Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as The Zombie Asylum or just Verrückt, is one of the maps available in the first C''all of Duty: World at War'''' map pack, as well as the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the second installment of Nazi Zombies, and takes place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perks; Speed Cola , Juggernog, Double Tap Rootbeer, and a new perk called Quick Revive, as well as electric barriers that kill or weaken zombies. In order to activate perks and electric barriers, players must make their way to a room on the opposite side of the map with a switch that must be manually activated in order for the power to be on. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 There is a "theme song" for this map called "Lullaby for a Dead Man" and it is sung by: Elena Siegman ft. Kevin Sherwood. Verrückt was later released on iPod touch and iPhone on February 11 2010 for $4.99/ £2.99. Verrückt along with the other 3 Nazi Zombie Maps have been confirmed to be in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gameplay The Map Zombie Verruckt is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten, having about 8 more rooms and two spawn points but has short corridors and is mainly close quarters. The map is almost symmetrical, with each side having two perk vending machines and balconies. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, making players cross the entire map to turn on the power. Map Features One of the starting points (with the German weaponry) has an operating theater which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality, complete with an electric chair. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood, also on the American side is a white tiled room in which is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it, when the player enters this room the laugh of a little girl can be heard. (Possibly Samantha) Once all rooms are open there is a scream or a laugh. Rooms In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by a door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. The door is bullet proof so the player cannot shoot an enemy zombie through the door, even the glass on the door is bullet proof. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vending machine, offline spawning point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vending machine, and electric-barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points *Mystery Box spawn point Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: STG 44, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room: *Contains Revive Soda vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR+Bipod Right Hallway: *Mystery box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson , Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points Right Balcony: *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase, 1 door *Weapons: BAR+Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors, electronic door at spawn points, and electro-shock defenses. Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter, faster and more aggressive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombie attacks can "down" a player after getting hit only once or twice without the Juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices and will scream or yell. Certain zombies are also goose-stepping. Also if the player takes the time to look at some zombies then he can see surgical marks on their head, possibly some died during surgery and were buried. They also gain strength twice as fast, as if round 1 in Verrückt is the same as round 2 in Nacht Der Untoten, and so on. The Electric Generator The electric generator room is located on the second floor across the complex from both spawn points. The room can be accessed after unlocking four rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricity is restored by activating a power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door separating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can now purchase perks through the "Perk-a-cola" vending machines. The electric barriers will disintegrate any zombies that pass though them. However, be warned that the electric barriers can be mixed blessings. Any player that touches one while it is active will automatically be put into Last Stand, unless they have the Juggernaut perk, and cannot be revived unless he is pushed out of the way by a zombie or the defenses shut down. It is possible to continuously revive a player in this situation, but it will drastically increase his downed statistic. Also, any players who are not already on either of the balconies when the barriers are activated will be trapped inside until the power runs out. Finally, there is a delay of roughly one second between a zombie passing through a barrier and its death. This should not be a problem as long as players keep their distance from the barriers. Also, it costs 1000 points to activate an electric barrier, and they do not last very big a portion of the round (unless the player is on solo mode or two player). the player doesn't receive points when a zombie is killed by the electric barrier, so while at this point in the game the player should be pretty rich in points, he still has to activate the barriers many times per round and will probably run out of points quickly. It is recommended that, even though it may seem like a waste of precious ammo, before a zombie runs into the electric barrier, shoot at it just for the sake of keeping his points. Likewise, the player can knife a zombie quickly right after they come through the barrier. But make sure to quickly back away before they can hit the player. Sound Effects New sound effects have been added in the game, such as character voices, zombie voices, and voice overs when a power-up is activated. The characters can now speak when they perform a headshot or are revived.Characters that have been revived will usually say comments such as "That was too freaking close!", "I thought I was gonna die!", or "Good as new!". When a character gets a headshot, they might say, "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his head like a melon!" and "What a shot!". Also, if they kill a zombie with a melee attack, they might shout, "Screw you, maggot-face!", "Want to try that again?", or they may simply shout, "ARGH!!!". The characters will also scream out "The bastards are getting close!" when zombies are entering the building. en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin Zombies now have a tendency to scream out "NO!" or "Why?!" when shot in the head. When a player activates a power-up, a demonic voice-over will scream out the names of the power-ups such as "Insta-Kill" and "Max Ammo". However, the demonic voice-over will whisper "Ka-Boom," when a nuke power-up is activated. In addition, a little girl can be heard laughing when the Mystery Box spawns a bloody teddy bear, and occasionally a demonic voice-over will say "Bye-bye!". The laughing can be heard from any place on the map, alerting all players that the box has moved. When a player buys a Shotgun, they may shout out "This is my Boomstick!" (A reference to Army of Darkness), "Get ready for some point blank pain!", or "Limbs are gonna fly!" and while using it the player becomes very talkative, saying things like "Go to Hell! And stay there!" upon killing a zombie with a shotgun. If the player picks up a machine gun, like an MG42, they may say "Let's see how they like this", "It's about time!", "MG!", or "M-fucking-G!". Also, the characters burp after drinking beverages from the perk machines. If the player run/walk into a perk machine, the sound of metal being hit will be played. To perhaps add to the creepy atmosphere, in the morgue room (near the Quick Revive soda machine), if one crouches near the open containers, there will be either a baby crying, a man crying or a woman screaming. It's easier to notice at the beginning of the game when there are less zombies around. Upstairs on the left side there are some toilets. If the player walks up to the one on the far left and holds the reload button the toilet flushes (nothing comes up on screen though). If the toilet is flushed 3 times the song 'Lullaby for a Dead Man' is played. Also, if the player enters the surgery room on the side with the German weapons, crouch next to the small wheel attached to the chair on the left hand side and hit the action button, the player will hear a drill and a man screaming. In multiplayer, there appear to be at least two different character voices, (the standard voice heard in single player, as well as a deeper, more gravely voice) but their lines are almost identical. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used too much, a teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn in one of four additional points on the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. All rooms have at least one bloody bear on top of debris, so be mindful of opening too many rooms. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be received via ammo pickup, and new weapons have been added to the Random Box, namely, the PPSh-41 is now available at the random Box. Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 (more are able for purchase, at the price of 250 for 4/2 per round) From the Wall and the Mystery Box *Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *M1897 Trench Gun for 1500 points *MP40 for 1000 points *Kar98k for 200 points *Springfield for 200 points, unscoped only *STG-44 for 1200 points *M1 Garand for 600 points *Thompson for 1200 points *BAR for 2500 points (Comes with unusable Bi-pod) *Bouncing Betty for 1000 points *Gewehr 43 for 600 points *PPSh-41 *Deployable MG42 *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable FG42 *Ray Gun *Stielhandgranate for 250 points. *PTRS-41 *M1 GarandRifle Grenadew/ Rifle Grenade *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Molotov Cocktail *M1A1 Carbine *M2 Flamethrower Cheats Only *Holy pistol (PC only) *Default Weapon (PC only) *BRAAAINS... (PC only) *Walther P38 (PC only) Available Perks *Double Tap "Double Tap Root Beer" cost: 2000 points *Quick Revive "Revive Soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "Speed Cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy See: Verruckt/Strategies. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Zombie Verruckt will also be available in the Prestige and Hardened Editions of Black Ops. However, instead of playing as one of the unnamed Marines, players will play as one of the four characters from the later maps such as Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and will have access to the new weapons in Black Ops available only from the mystery box alongside the WaW weapons available from both the wall and box. The springfield has been replaced with the kar98k in the black ops version.Sgt Sprinkles 21:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia ''See: ''Verrückt/Trivia Glitches & Easter Eggs * In the German spawn point, go prone in front of the grenades and move as far up to the wall as possible. Crouch, then stand and look straight up and to the right. This glitch was patched as of April 10, 2009. *The fastest zombie type of the entire Nazi Zombies series only appear in this map. They appear to be in an outright sprint. *There is a glitch in the AI, if a zombie spawns downstairs then all of the players go upstairs the zombie(s) will break down the barrier and stand outside until a player gets close enough to them. *There is a glitch that allows the player to carry more than two weapons: **The player needs at least two weapons, one Bouncing Betty (if the player has two, one must be put down), enough points to buy a weapon of his choice, and enough points to buy a perk. **Go up to a Perk-a-Cola machine. **Place the Betty on the ground and immediately buy the perk while he does not see the player's hand. If you buy the perk before your weapon name appears, you bought it too early. **After drinking the perk-a-cola the player will notice that he will not be carrying anything. Do not press the switch weapons button. Use this opportunity to buy a new weapon. If the player is using Quick Revive or Juggernog it is a good idea to buy one of the nearby bolt action rifles as they only cost 200 points and allows him to defend himself with another weapon whilst going to get the weapon he wants. It also means the player can't get that particular rifle from the Mystery box. **The player will now have his recently purchased weapon (which can be traded for a better one like normal) and the two other weapons he initially had. **Repeat for every Perk-a-Cola vending machine to become a walking armory. **Remember, once the player is downed he loses his perks, and the process can be repeated all over again. *This weapon glitch is very useful, as running out of ammo is a very common problem in later levels. *If a players buys a weapon while carrying a Bouncing Betty (in the hand), the player will now permanently carry that one weapon until the game ends. It can still be traded. This glitch could be useful if the player would like a challenge. *Another multiple weapons glitch is to buy Bouncing Betties, and randomly place one. Then have another player down themselves with a grenade, making sure that they are facing the opposite direction as the player. Then pull RT/press R1 to place the player's second Betty on the downed teammates head and when the Betty hits the ground begin holding X/use button when the player's teammate is revived the player's hands should be empty and the player should be able to buy another weapon. This provides a much cheaper alternative to the Perk-a-Cola method. *When the player goes upstairs on the German side, go to the toilet on the far left and press the "use" key 3 times and the song "Lullaby for a Dead Man" will play. *On the German side, in the starting room, there is a dentist's chair. If the action button is pressed up to the chair, you will hear a drill and man screaming. *There are lots of writings on the walls on the room with the Sawed Off Shotgun and Speed Cola and in the kitchen right next to that room. There are dates, tallies and pictures, all of which are drawn in blood. The dates refer to the Tunguska event, which is related to the Nazi Zombies story. *As with the rest of the Nazi Zombie maps, after the player dies, when the music stops, repeatedly tapping the Y or Triangle button will make his character spawn in the third person view. *If the player shoots the Panzerschrek into the center fountain, the whole outside of the asylum will be submerged in water. *If the player no-clips out of the map, and walks around, he can jump in a river. This will cause the player to fall and go back to round 1. There are also weapons (all of the deployable weapons) lined up outside the map. *If the player crouches next to the open crematory oven, he can hear a man, a women and a baby crying. Players can only hear them one at a time. Easiest to hear in early rounds. This is an example of Ghosts. *In the Mystery Box starting room, if the player crouches next to all of the electrical equipment, he can hear numbers. These numbers have been claimed to be: 4 8 15 16 23 42. Henceforth, it is considered a reference to the popular TV show, Lost . *If the player flies through the Quick Revive machine and underground with the noclip cheat, there will be 12 usable deployed machine guns (BAR, MG42, FG42, Browning M1919). There is also an MG42 in the fountain. *There is a glitch on the iPhone and iPod touch versions of this map which enables the player to travel outside the maps walls. *If the player stays near the rubble by one of the entrances to the generator room long enough, they may hear the same voice from the radio Easter egg in Shi No Numa say, "Push, push, push, just keep pushing!" *If a player spawns on the German side, have him proceed upstairs. Once upstairs, have him face down the hallway, with the Double Tap machine in view. Across from where the player can purchase the MP-40 off the wall, there is a corner. Once assured he is in the corner far as he can, have him down/kill himself with a grenade. Let him die, because it can ruin the glitch if someone revives him. Once the player who died spawns, head upstairs to the same hallway where the one player died. Have the person who didn't die go and cover the window, and the person who did die, have him run and crouch into the corner of the Double-Tap machine(where the left side of the machine touches the wall). The player must ensure that everyone (including the 2 other teammates on the other side of the door) stay behind the Double Tap machine (Behind as in on the power generator half, not the spawn point half. When the player's other 2 teammates want to re-unite, have them come to the player's side when there are few zombies or a crawler. Also, ensure that the person in the glitch(person who died and is now at double tap machine) does not move, otherwise this will un-glitch it and zombies will attack (all zombies at the top of the staircase will attack even if the player returns into corner, after that, if they are in the corner, zombies will return to glitching). If done correctly, the player should have a highly successful barrier glitch and will be able to make it to a high level. Do not open the door in the double tap hallway that leads to the power room, as zombies will then come from 3 directions, rather than 2. Quotes (American and Nazi) American Zombie Demonic Announcer References http://www.callofduty.com/intel/406 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 1 Category:Map Packs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops